One Love A Harry StylesLiam Payne slash
by greenwhich1911
Summary: Harry likes to play people. He's dating Perrie but he's fooling around with 3 other guys and 4 father girls. He thinks his charm is cool and slick. Everyone knows of course except the people that shouldn't. But when Liam moves to town Harry's world is flipped upside down. Slash story. With Harry/Liam with maybe a little Louis/Zayn in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first slash story so go easy on me and PLEASE REVIEW!**!

Harry Styles is a senior at Camwell Prep. He is 17 years old. He is currently dating Perrie. But unknown to all but a certain few Harry is also fooling around with a couple other people. He seems to regard people as play things and nothing more.  
Until Liam transfers to Camwell.

Liam's POV:  
Okay,  
Bag, check, lunch money, check, schedule and map of Camwell, check, and finally cell phone, check.  
Okay well i guess I'm all ready to go I murmured to myself as I walked downstairs in my new townhouse. My mother and ex-stepfather just finalized their nasty divorce and since I'm 18 I got my old "dad's" business house in London all to myself. Also, I got the brand new 2012 Mini-Coop.  
Well it's my senior year and it's gonna be great. I thought glumly. The only real positive thing about the move is that I moved halfway across the country and no one knew that I was gay. And I intend to keep it that way.  
15 short minutes later I found my assigned parking space in the school's senior lot. As I got out of my car I turned to see a group of kids huddled around two people yelling at each other. So I made my way over and scooted to the front to see what the commotion was about. One of the boys had his back to me. But the other one was a average height blonde kid with a thick Irish accent. The other boy had brown curly hair and to be honest he's gotta fit bum. NO, No more thoughts like this Liam it's a new start and you can't be ogling over some boy's bum. So I kept watching and before j knew it they were coming to blows. Before I could step in a deeply tanned kid walked in and pushed them apart. "What are you two doing?!" He screamed. The Irish kid says, "No I didn't do anything Zayn! It was all Harry this time! He decided to try to get close with my sister right in front of me!"  
Zayn started chuckling "You do realize they're dating now, right?"  
"Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell Niall all along!" Harry bellows.  
"Whatever, let's go get breakfast." Niall grumbles.  
Well I started to follow the three and when they got onto the picnic tables on the lawn they sat and pulled out food and drinks. As I passed Harry looked at me while I glanced over. Before I know it Harry excuses himself from the table and begins to jog after me.  
"Hey! Wait up!" He calls.  
I slowly turn around, and he walks up to me and smiles.  
"Haven't seen you around? You new?"  
"Yeah, I just transferred from Wolverhampton."  
I smiled weakly at the enthusiastic boy.  
"Well have you had breakfast yet?"  
"No I was going to eat in homeroom."  
He grabbed the schedule out of my hand and started to chuckle.  
"Well it seems we have every class together. And I wouldn't recommend eating in homeroom with Ms. Stanley. She's a real bitch."  
"Thanks, but I gotta go to the office."  
He winked again and said anytime cute stuff.  
I turned and half walked half ran to the building blushing.  
...After about a week I got used to the way this school operates. They have a zero tolerance bullying policy. It was especially enforced because the principal was gay.  
So I decided I might let my guard down. Harry continued to pester me about the stupidest things and honestly I didn't know if his constant winks and smiles were a home but at home he was all I could think of.  
About a week and a half after I arrived at Camwell Harry approached me and asked if I wanted to hang out at his place. I nodded and he gave me his number and told me to text him whenever.  
So when I got home I grabbed my phone and sent him a quick text.  
Me:  
Hey Harry it's Liam. I'm free whenever you are.  
After about 5 minutes he responded.  
Harry:  
How about now? Come on over. My address is 52 Westminster Boulevard.  
I smiled and grabbed my keys.  
When I arrived at the address I realized that his street was 2 in front of mine. I could see my house through the woods.  
I walked up to the door and rang the buzzer.  
After a few seconds an enthusiastic Harry opened and ushered me inside.  
He told me he was cooking pizzas for dinner so I just followed him to the kitchen.  
"Where are your parents?"  
"Ever since I was able to care for myself, my mom works from 7 to 10:30 everyday. And my dad left when I was really young."  
"Oh I'm sorry if its uncomfortable for you. My mom moved to Holmes Chapel, after he and her ex got a divorce."  
"I'm sorry."  
After that we were silent.  
After about an hour we ended up in Harry's room and it was very plain. He had a cupboard a desk and a bed. That's all, not even a chair for his desk.  
He sat down on the bed and started to send a text message.  
"Umm..." I trailed of into an awkward silence.  
"Well are you just gonna stand there? Or sit down?" He said with a devilish grin as he patted the spot by his side.  
I sat and once again it was awkwardly silent.  
About an hour later of silence and me playing with my phone "Wanna go to a party tonight?" He piped up.  
"Uh, who's?"  
"This girl Danielle's."  
"Uh, sure."  
So Louis went home to change. He ended up wearing a blue flannel button up, and a pair of chinos (khakis) with a pair of black converse.  
He picked Harry up since he doesn't have a car. After about 5 minutes of music playing in the car they arrived at a huge house.  
"It seems we're early." I stated obviously.  
"Yeah I hope you don't mind I told her we'll help with the bottles and the keg." Harry said as he opened his door.  
So I got out and walked up to the house noticing there are about 5 boxes and two kegs sitting by the garage. Harry just walked into her home and I awkwardly followed.  
"Ohhh Harry! Thank god your here! Louis' sick and can't make it so you and your friend have to help me with the drinks!"  
She looked at me and seemed to notice me for the first time.  
"Hi! I'm Danielle and you must be Liam, right?"  
I nodded shyly.  
"Well okay I hope you don't mind but I can't even lift one of the boxes!" She giggled in an embarrassed way.  
So she led us out back so me and Harry grabbed one of the kegs and carried it to the empty ice bucket in her dining room. We did that with the rest of the items.  
So an hour later after all the valuables were hidden, the necessary doors locked the rest of the people started to show up. First came Niall and Zayn with their guests. Then a bunch of people I didn't know.  
"Where's Perrie?" Danielle asked Harry suspiciously.  
"She's touring one of the universities she's thinking about attending." Harry shot back, and then he stuck his tongue when she rolled her eyes.  
The party was fine especially when Harry got wasted and started stripping on the table. He stopped at his boxers but I couldn't help but stare at his bulge covered by the thin tight fabric. I could tell I was blushing by the way my face heated up.  
"POOL PARTY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran to the pool out back and dove in. Soon after Danielle turned on the pool heater and everyone jumped in. Except me. After another hour and another beer forced down, Harry was getting out of control and Danielle asked me politely to drive him home. I sighed with relief cause to be honest the party was a total bore. I'm not really a drinker and the two beers I forced down made my stomach queezy. When we pulled up to Harry's, the house was totally dark and he was passed out. I shook him awoke but after I asked where he kept his keys he was asleep again. So I patted his pockets and found nothing. So I stepped out of the car and knocked on his door only to see a note attached.  
"Harry you're mother called me and said she won't be home until next week.  
-Mrs. Darlington"  
I groaned quietly.  
So I did the only thing I could think of I brought him to my house.  
After a struggle dragging him up my stairs to my bedroom and placed him in my bed. I didn't know what to do with him and I didn't know what to do. Until he jumped up and threw up on my floor. And all over himself. I groaned and dragged his slouched body to the bathroom and sat him by the toilet. So after I wiped up the liquid vomit, and disinfected it with bleach. I walked to the bathroom and he apparently got hot cause his shirt and jeans were on the floor next to his body. I grabbed the clothes and threw them into my hamper. I grabbed the hamper and threw them all in the was with a lot of color safe bleach and detergent. When I got back to the bathroom I was livid by the scene. Harry had thrown up all over the place and in his drunken stupor he was laying in it. So I sat him up and wiped him off. Then cleaned and disinfected the floor and toilet. Harry was asleep sitting against the tub.  
"Liam... I'm all dirty. Could you help me to the bath?" He half mumbled half slurred.  
I laughed cause he was throwing up and he worried about being dirty.  
"Please Liam... just help me!" He groaned.  
The way his voice was it was almost... seductive and I couldn't help but being aroused a little.  
NO NO NO! Liam you can't think of that here! I scolded myself.  
So I walked over and pulled him into the tub.  
"My boxers are still on silly. Help me take them off." He murmured.  
I swallowed hard my heart started racing.  
"O..okay H...Harry." I whispered to him.  
I hooked my fingers around the elastic waistband and eased them off his body.  
"Better. But you're still wearing clothes."  
He said in a very seductive voice. Almost purring...

**A/N sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll probably have another story posted tomorrow or the day after. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my next chapter! Sorry it took so long I didn't realize I had midterms this week. Please Review any criticism from you guys would be helpful!**

Things are heating up and there is some possible sex in this chapter. Warning: its very detailed.  
He said in a very seductive voice. Almost purring...  
Liam POV:  
"Uhh... umm Harry what do you mean?" I asked cautiously.  
"Well how are you gonna help me shower if you're not in here?" He asked.  
I really couldn't believe that he was asking me to shower with him. I mean I've had boyfriends but Harry is so fit. The way his green eyes sparkle. The way his dark curly hair frames his face. And not to mention how his member was not too bad either.  
I have to tell him. Maybe if he knows he won't ask me to do this.  
"Harry, I have to tell you something. The reason I can't shower with you is cause... I'm gay." I let the statement sit in the air for a few seconds and finally he said, "Li-Li you do realize that probably half the boys at our school are either Bi or gay right?"  
I was in shock.  
"No, how can that be? Louis has a girlfriend, I saw Zayn snogging with a girl outside of the gym, even Niall hooked with a girl at Danielle's party!"  
He laughed and said "Louis is Bi, Zayn was probably doing that to make Louis jealous cause he's gay, and Niall is really the only straight one out of us. So I'm asking you, Liam, to shower with me." He said with a wink at the end.  
"What about Perrie? Aren't you dating?"  
"Yea so what? It's just a hookup mate."  
He said with a slight attitude.  
"Then no! I don't hookup!" I shot back after that I started to get up but Harry grabbed my hand.  
"Please Li! I'm going to break it off with Perrie! I swear!"  
"Oh, really? How many other people have you said that too?"  
He looked taken aback.  
"Well let's see. Including you makes 12." He said with a devilish smirk.  
"Don't talk to me anymore."  
He released my hand and I stormed out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I laid on my bed and I started to sob into my pillow. I heard him get out of the tub and walk into my room.  
"Well, where am I sleeping?" He said tiredly.  
"I was going to give you my bed, but now you can have the floor." I glared at him while he was standing by the door.  
"Or we can share, you're bed is big enough for the both of us." He added lightly.  
Do I really want this to happen? What if he makes a move? I turned my head around and was startled by him standing so close to me. His penis an inch from my face.  
I looked up at him. He smiled down and bit his lip. OMG why the fuck does he turn me on so much?  
I scooted over and made room for him. He laid down and pressed up against me.  
"What do you usually sleep in?"  
I waited about five seconds and whispered, "Nothing."  
I felt his member harden slightly. I sat up and slowly started to strip off my clothes. As soon as my shirt came of Harry started trailing his fingers across my abs. Then finally my boxers. I laid back down and pulled them off. My big friend down there flopping out as the elastic pulls over him. Harry started to suck on my neck.  
"Fuck this!" I said and I rolled on top of Harry. My lips crushing his, I trailed my tongue across his lower lip and he immediately opened his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. After about 5 minutes of making out I slowly started to go down on him. When I got to his belly button I started to kiss down his treasure trail and then I took hold of his cock. I looked up at him and his eyes were screwed shut. I examined his dick. It was big. Probably 8 inches long ( about 3.5 cm) and it was thick and veiny. He wasn't cut which gave me some relief cause neither was I. I started to slowly stroke it. Then I kissed the head. Harry moaned at the sudden contact. That sound made me stiff. I took his about half of him in my mouth and started using my tongue on his head and shaft. He started to moan my name and he tangled his fingers in my hair and as a bobbed my head he bucked his hips and pushed my head down. I realized I was going to start gagging so I relaxed my throat and took him entirely in my mouth. He started moaning my name. It was so hot!  
"Li I'm gonna... ungh I'm cu... I'm cuming!  
He shrieked. I quickly released him and only kept his head in my mouth. I started viciously attacking it with my tongue. He exploded in my mouth and I swallowed about 3/4 of it but then I kissed Harry and put a little bit in his mouth for him to taste. I quickly flipped him over and I grabbed his ass (which was fucking amazing!) and spread his cheeks. I spit the rest of his cum on his pink entrance. I leaned down and started to spread it with my lips and tongue. He tasted so good! He started moaning my name. I put three of my fingers in my mouth and started lubing them up. Then I slowly stuck my middle finger in his ass. I let him adjust for a few seconds and then I started pumping it in and out. After a minute I put in a second and started pumping. Then a third. By that time he was screaming my name. I grabbed the lube from my bedstand. I didn't use too much. Just enough so it wouldn't hurt. I flipped him on his back and put his legs on my shoulders. I pressed my dick inside him. He moaned loudly. I started pumping in and out. Hitting his prostate each time I thrusted. He moaned and I started to feel the orgasm coming on, after six or seven more pumps I came inside of him. I didn't stop though. My cum was like extra lube. It felt amazing. Harry was so tight. After about 3 minutes of fucking Harry finally came. I flopped down next to him panting.  
"How was I?" I asked nervously.  
He chuckled a little and said, "Oh, Li you were great. I mean that was the first time I'd ever received."  
I was stunned into silence. Me, Liam Payne, had been the first person to ever be inside Harry Styles.  
I looked over at him and he was past out.  
I grabbed the blanket and threw it on top of us, then I snuggled up to him laying my head on his chest.  
Harry's P.O.V:  
The light coming from the windows was too bright. Wait my room doesn't get sun until sunset. I sat up quickly and looked around. Oh jeez I forgot I slept at Liam's house. I looked around the room. It was very clean for a teenage boy's bedroom. There were no clothes on the floor. On his desk everything was neatly stacked and ordered. I stood up. My head was pounding from the excessive amount of alcohol I drank the previous night. It was a bit chilly in here so I grabbed a pair of boxer-briefs and sweatpants out of the cupboard and threw them on. I walked downstairs cautiously. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I smelled coffee and bacon so I went towards the smell. I crept into the kitchen and BAM there was Liam standing in front of the stove in nothing but a pair of extremely tight briefs. The way they cupped his backside was amazing. I can't believe I didn't get in there last night. He turned and said, "Mornin' Haz, coffee's on the counter and foods almost ready."  
"Oh, um thanks Li." I said a little too enthusiastically. I was a little surprised, never have I ever had a one night stand who didn't want me in the first place make me breakfast. After about 3 minutes the food was ready. He made toast, eggs, bacon and home fries. They were delicious.  
"Li your cooking is really amazing."  
"It's something you have to learn when you live alone." He replied.  
I couldn't shake the feeling that I was hurting him cause I was with Perrie and I told him straight out last night that I lied to him about leaving her. I felt terrible.  
"So since you can't go home for a few days I thought you could stay here. Only if you want I mean we would have to share a bed and plus you have a girlfriend so you probably want to stay there..."  
"Li chill out I'll stay here. And for the record I really am going to leave her."  
He blushed at my last statement and he looked away like he was ashamed of bringing it up.  
"So breakfast was great! Why don't we work off the calories?" I said with a wink.  
"Uh, um, if... if you w-want." He replied nervously.  
"Li it was a suggestion you don't have to say yes, if you don't want to I can't force you to!"  
He looked down again.  
"No, no I really do want to." He got up and walked upstairs and called out for me to follow. When I got to his room his briefs were already in his hamper. And he was laying on the bed exposing his tan ass to me.  
I stripped off my borrowed clothes. I hopped in bed and started kissing him.  
"Liam, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked cause I really didn't want to force it with him.  
"I'm sure Hazza. Unless you're not interested in me?" He asked in a seductive voice.  
I answered by attacking him with my lips.  
Liam's P.O.V:  
I laid in my bed nude next to the hottest most desirable boy in all of London.  
"I really like you Liam. I just don't know how to leave Perrie, I mean she is Niall's half-sister and I don't want any drama between them and me."  
"No it's fine Harry I mean you're a great guy. I do like you but I don't think we'd even work. I mean you obviously like to have more than one person to fool around with and I'm not okay with that." I said this with hope he'd defend himself.  
"Liam I won't lie and say I don't cheat, I do but I've never had the feeling about anyone that I have about you. You're different from everyone else. You're perfect and sweet and kind and don't care about the bullshit drama at school. You don't believe the lies that are going around about me. You're like an angel in this hellhole of a city."  
I almost cried when he said that.  
"Ya know what. Hold on a sec." He got up and got his phone off the cupboard.  
He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.  
"Perrie, could we meet up I really need to talk to you."  
After about a minute of silence he said, "Okay I'll be there in a half-hour."  
He ended the call and sat down next to me.  
"I have to end it with her. It hasn't been working for a while. The only reason I didn't end it months ago is because of  
Niall." He said while staring at my blank face.  
"Harry, what do you expect to happen with us?" I asked almost scared to hear his answer.  
"Well, that's easy Li I'll tell Perrie that we haven't been working and that I've met someone else." He said lightly.  
"What about Niall? He'll probably hate me!"  
"Niall will probably be relieved, he hates the fact that Perrie and I are dating. Don't worry Love it'll all work out for us."  
"And what happens when you get bored or tired of me?" I asked him.  
"Liam you are the single most amazing person I've ever met. I'll never be bored with the infinite possibilities for our sex lives. And the only reason me and Perrie aren't working is because she's a total bitch. You are so perfect and wonderful. Well, enough of this, I need to get dressed and go meet with Perrie. Drive me?"  
I smiled and said, "Sure mate let's go."


End file.
